John Winchester's Daughter
by Trisha Morgan20
Summary: The brother's been searching for their father for two years, but their little sister they have never met or even knew existed, has been looking for him longer over three years. Will the children of John Winchester ever find their father or will they cope of just sticking together till they do and who is this mystery women that claim to know Dean and Sam's little sister?
1. Chapter 1

Of all the things she went through, looking for her father is the most hardest thing she has ever done! Kagome let a breath go as she walked along side the road to get to the next town here in the states. "This would be so much easier if I still had my bike I bought a month ago, but nope so asshole had to steal it from me!" Kagome thought to herself, before pulling out a photo of her father she was looking for. "Where are you dad?" She questioned outloud to no one.

Kagome wishes that he'll just show up out of the blue and she can stop all this wandering through America looking for him. Just as Kagome was thinking of all this she came up on a diner, "OH yay me food!" Kagome thought as she walked in the diner and sat down at a booth behind two men who talking about something. "Dean How close are we to getting to Johnston, Colorado?" "Not far now." Kagome turned her head a little to hear the two better. "Good cause we need to get more supplies and I have to some research on the case we're working on." Sam said before the waiter came over to take their order. "Two coffees and one turkey sandwich and one beef sandwich with the works." Dean order as Sam was busy looking through the newspaper.

Kagome turned back to her table, maybe she can ask them for a ride into Johnston, she was heading there too and it might help her in a long run. But then again she hated asking strangers for anything it remind her of ... of her friends she lost and dragging them into a something, they shouldn't be in. Kagome pushed her drink away and her plate of food away before she slammed her head on the table stuck in an argument with herself. Dean looked over Sam's shoulder as Sam turned to look at the young woman sitting there with her head on the table.

"You okay miss?" Sam asked as he gently tapped her on the shoulder. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine just trying to figure out how to get to Johnston is all." "We're..." "No way Sam we're not picking up stroll ways!" Dean sternly said to his younger brother before he straighten himself back in his seat. "Oh come on Dean it's just to Johnston not like I was insisted she traveled with us completely!" Sam said looking at his brother. Dean look in between his brother and the girl, when he went back to his brother, he saw the puppy look. "...Fine you win Sam, but just this one ride!" Dean said feeling completely out numbered.

Kagome blinked her eyes, before it stuck her in the face. "Oh no I don't need a ride but thank you offering one." Kagome said feeling awkward about the whole mess. "Your stuck with us ... What's your name anyways?" Dean asked with a raised brow. "Huh? Oh my name is..." Kagome stopped in her sentence to think about it for a while, she was think on using her father's name but then again she doesn't have too and maybe they can help her find her father. "Names Kagome." That was all she was going to say she didn't feel like saying her last name for she didn't trust them yet.

"Well Kagome do you wish to sit with us at our table?" Sam asked as he sledded by the window. "Sure thank you!" Kagome said getting up and picking up her plate and coffee cup before she took her seat. "So what draws you to Johnston Kagome?" Sam asked turning his head to look at her. "Umm looking for someone is all hoping he'll be there." Kagome said looking at her plate for she couldn't look at him much longer for he had the same brown eyes as her fathers. "Do you know his name?" Dean asked looking up from the newspaper he was going through. ".. His name is John don't know his last name Mother told me to go find him and that was it." Kagome said not looking up as she clenched her hand up to a fist.

****FlashBack****

Coming home from her first day of school of her senior year to find everything a blaze and her family dead, murder by something unnatural to the human eye. Kagome never saw it, but she knew a demon that she never witness or face before was at fault here. After all the police officers and the firefighter crew we're finished, Kagome went through what was valued at the time. What wasn't burnt was a metal container that was protected by one of her grandfather's seals, Kagome broke the seal and open the metal container, it all contain papers photos of her mother and some gentlemen she never see in her life.

It also contain a jacket that was in the shade of brown and of course leather, but made for a man not a woman. That wasn't all that was in it contain, there was a cell phone with instructions in a small bag. Kagome took all of those before she left her old home. A day later Kagome went through...

***End of Flashback***

"Hey you okay there Kagome?" Dean asked looking straight at her concerned. "Huh? Oh Yeah I'm fine just a lot on my mind is all." Kagome said as she started to eat on her apple pie she ordered, but had to whack Dean's fork away. Kagome looked up at him a little hurt, Dean shrugs his shoulders as he drank his coffee. Sam face palm his forehead at Dean's antics, "Sorry about Dean he loves Apple pie." "It's was something my mother told me that John like so I'm trying it." Kagome said as she took her first bite of the pie and her face lite up like see the first snow fall. Sam smiled at her, and smirked at Dean. "You won't be getting any of her pie now." "Darn I love apple pie!" Dean said defeated that he won't be getting any.

After lunch they were on their way to Johnston, Colorado. "SO other than looking for this John character what else are you going to do?" Dean asked as he drove. "I don't know maybe stick by him after all he is my father who I'm looking for." "Wow why would a father leave a pretty thing like you out here all alone!" Dean said shocked of what he heard. "Ah don't be it's not my first rodeo of being out in the unknown world." Kagome said looking out the window from the back seat. Sam looked over at Dean with concern eyes, Dean knew what those eyes meant and he was fighting the verge to say no, but lost. "Fine Sam she can stay with us and we'll help her find her father as well!" Kagome turned to look at them both shocked.

"Why would you help me?" Kagome asked getting their attention instantly, "Cause your walking to state to state by the looks of things and we hate to find out what would happen to you and plus we're meeting up with a friend of our father's that might help you located him quicker maybe." Sam said with one of his smiles. Kagome smiles back but it was only a half smile, Dean notice it through the rearview mirror, but never asked about it he will later. They get to a hotel when they notice the sun almost completely gone from view, "Hey you okay of staying here for the night?" Dean asked Kagome as he turn in his seat after parking the car in the parking lot. "Umm sure but I don't have..." "No worries Sam and I will share a bed while you have the other one." Dean said winking at her as he climbed out after turning his baby off and went in to check in.

After getting checked in and with her one of her bags tossed on the bed, before dig in them for her shampoo and other things to go take a shower. Dean smile as he watched her disappear behind the bathroom door. "You know she might leave us in the morning." Dean said to his brother that was already at the table going through research. "I know Dean and there isn't anything we can do about it accept give her our opinion to her situation." Sam said looking up from the laptop.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome felt relaxed under the warm water that stream down her body washing the dirt and slime that had cover it. It also gave her time to think over her situation and about the two men on the other side of the bathroom door. Kagome also wondered if Inuyasha and the others were doing okay, knowing them they probably lived for a long time being demons and all. Kagome washed herself clean, washed the dirt out of her hair before she climbed out to get dressed into some pjs.

"Look Dean we're helping her and if she doesn't want us too than she has every right to leave." Sam said after countless searching for a good case for them to do and plus they were already helping one women out, who was with Bobby at the moment. "I just have this gut feeling that we should keep her by us and that we shouldn't leave her out there with all those monster lingering around creepy places."

Sam felt like he lost this argument with Dean and let it go, Dean sat down on one of the beds to relax his nerves, but got to his feet when he saw the bathroom door open and watched the girl walk out with Pjs on. Dean couldn't blame her it was 9 O'clock, plus walking from country to country plus state to state would tired a person out real quick. "Did the Shower help you relax there Kagome?" Dean asked sending her a wink, Kagome glare at him before she answered him. "Yes and would please stop flirting with me your not exactly my type!" Dean just dropped his mouth shocked. Sam was laughing his ass off at the statement.

"Oh wow the most famous Dean Winchester got rejected sweet!" Sam Bellowed as he kept laughing at Dean. "Oh shut up Sammy!" Dean said closing his mouth and plopping himself on the bed in a grumpy mood. Kagome stayed quiet when she the last name, it reminder her of who she was looking for, but till she found him or if someone can clear it out for her that those two are her brothers that she never knew about for it was never in the letter.

The next morning Kagome was already up out of bed and in the bathroom getting dressed, she wasn't the only one up so was Sam who was out doing a morning run before their day started. Now for Dean he was still fast asleep in his bed cozy in the sheets, Kagome shook her head as she took the blankets and pulled them off him and dropped them to the floor. Dean literally jumped out of bed in a kun-fu short of stance, it sent Kagome into a giggling fit.

"Wait so we're not being attack by a ghost!?" Dean asked as he got his feet to the floor looking over at a giggling Kagome. "Nope but that was funny my little bro..." Kagome stopped her sentence when she was remember her little brother Souta that use to do that a lot. The memory cause a tear to run down her cheek and Dean gently wipe it away with a thump, this got her to look up at him. "You okay?" Dean asked with a concern look on his face.

Kagome shook her head No but remain quiet she never like talking about it; it hurt to much to mention it. "But I'll be fine." She said as she walked away to get her belongs ready to head off on the road again. Kagome knew he was just trying to help her, she doesn't blame him for it after he might be family. Kagome gently took out a photo of her father that was holding a baby girl the first day she was born with a smile on his face looking directly at the camera with her face next to his with a smile.

Kagome clutches it to her chest as she plopped on the bed curling herself in a ball crying. Dean sat on his bed waiting for Sam to get back from his run to talked to him about what had happened. Dean was about to call Sam when he had walked through the door, Sam was confused to why Kagome was crying and glared at Dean. "You idiot what you do!" Sam said angry with Dean without even getting an explanation from Dean.

"Look here Sammie I didn't do anything she just started crying over something her little brother use to do!" Dean said defending himself. "But than why is she crying?" Sam asked confused. "I don't know Sammie, maybe something to do with her brother!" Dean said putting on his jacket and walking out the door of the hotel room.

Sam went to the bathroom to shower to wash off the sweat before they left to meet up with Bobby. Kagome want nothing more to find her father and be safe once again and not look over her shoulder every time she thought something was following her. She could sense that something was following her but she could never catch it in time, Kagome just hopes that when she finds the demon responsible of killing her Mother, Little brother Souta, and her Grandfather, there won't be no one to stop her to get what she wants.


End file.
